The present invention is related to driver circuits that supply power to output devices.
“Driver circuit” is a generic term for a circuit tasked with supplying power to a load device. A driver circuit may include analog and/or digital circuitry for controlling the supply of power to the load device, and includes circuitry for detecting and protecting attached devices from short-circuit faults.